minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2001-042 02-11-2001
02-11-2001 Sunday, February 11, 2001 Sponsors: M, T, 16 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 2001 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a so-called "magic" chain which can form into any shape he wants. Bert is dismissive of the chain's magic properties. And yet, when Bert asks for the chain to provide a sandwich, it does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got A Mind: wind-up toy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings about the "Planets, Moon and Stars." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Up A Tree - Chip 'n' Dale once again try to save their tree home from lumberjack Donald. Donald, in return, shows us how many ways he can fall of the side of a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word "YES" follows a man. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tigger & Piglet sing "Mental Altitude" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M For Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count directs Liam Neeson counting to 20, several times, in "Translyvania 6-5000." The shoot evolves into "Counting in the Rain." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman voice over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy finds his friend Jane giving up on learning to ride the egg beater. He tells her that it takes time and practice to learn things, and gives Jane some training beaters to help her keep her balance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Telly Tut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus & The Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hero Guy Hero Guy and Baby Bear ride a pirate ship, but Baby Bear forgot to draw the water. Fortunately, Hero Guy's tears make the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Subway Train Empty & Full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of India morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hawaiian Ladies, Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Pearly Shells” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter M dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot machine legs: tiger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow changes direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing: the letter M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A clay man hikes up a letter M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Five Little Ducks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How to say "turtle" in sign language |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Figures dance around a telephone as it rings. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2001 Episode Guide